What's Underneath?
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: "But please do not look in the cabinet under the sink in my bathroom. Please. Good night." What's underneath Sikowitz's sink cabinet? Beck and Tori find out. Takes place during Sleepover At Sikowitz.
1. Chapter 1: What's Underneath?

**Hi. I'm StarGirlWriter in case you haven't noticed. To those who have read my works and have noticed this story will yeah, this is a new story, oneshot. Maybe. We'll see. And to those who are just exploring the VICtoriOUS archive I love the show and I was watching Sleepover at Sikowitz, one of faves including my brother who loves it. Anyway, I looked up fanfiction and no one has written a story on this so I decided too. I hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: UM I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS UNFORTUNATELY. IF I DID, VICTORIOUS WOULDN'T HAVE THREE SEASONS IT WOULD HAVE TEN! RIGHT MOVING ON.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

"But please do not look in the cabinet under the sink in my bathroom. _Please. _Good night."

* * *

After talking utter nonsense with Malcolm Winchester Fizzensworth, officer Pedesko waits until Sikowitz's footsteps retreat.

"I am an officer obsessed with raisin bran!" She exclaims for who knows how many times. "As an officer I must uphold justice."

The first time that night, Winchester says something that makes sense. "Would you like to see the cabinet love?"

* * *

**Officer Pedesko's/Tori's POV**

Man am I glad Jade is not here. Beck would proabably be dead by now. Then again, Jade wouldn't be here, _Betty Sue Goldenheart _would be here. Nah, that last part still would've made Jade, I mean Betty angry. I wonder what's in the cabinet beneath Sikowitz's sink.

It can't be something bad could it? As much as I hate to say it, I was kinda curious to see what it was. Seems Beck was curious too. So not breaking character, I put my finger to my lips and he nods. We both go down the small hallway and at the end of the door was Sikowitz's room. The door was open a crack and he seemed fast asleep.

Beck closes the door quietly and stands in front of it. Right here on the side is the bathroom door. I open it. My eyes widen. The walls are all different colors. Blue, green, purple and yellow? The toilet is black with red dots? Never mind, the only thing normal is the sink. It's white while the cabinet part is brown. I get on my knees and reach to open the cabinet.

I grasp the handle and open it. I can't hold my gasp.

* * *

**Malcolm/Beck's POV**

I see Tori, sorry Officer Pedesko hold a finger to her lips and I nod. We make our way down this small hallway. I see a sleeping Sikowitz through a small crack. I shut the door quietly and stand guard in case he wakes up.

I see Tori opening the door to Sikowitz's bathroom and I am surprised. Almost every part of the bathroom is different colors. Weird, but then again, this is Sikowitz. I stand guard but out of the corner of my eye I see her open the cabinet and hear the gasp.

* * *

**Third Person**

Beck and Tori can't believe what they see in Sikowitz's cabinet.

"I, I can't believe it," Tori says in her officer tone. "It's, it's..."

"I know," Beck says in with a British accent. "And here I was expecting crumpets."

Inside of Sikowitz's bathroom cabinet was...

_To Be Continued?_

* * *

Sorry guys couldn't help it. I was thinking of writing several different chapters of what could be inside. I have a couple of ideas but feel free to send in suggestions. Hope you liked it. If you liked it I'll put up the first possible scenario if I get 4_ reviews. _Reasonable amount right?


	2. Chapter 2: Scenario 1: Jewels

**So I'm back! I take it more people wanted to see Scenario 1 so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICtoriOUS! IF I DID THEN A CERTAIN 'COUPLE' WOULD HAVE BEEN SURFACED.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

_Inside of Sikowitz's bathroom cabinet was..._

* * *

Jewels. Rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and many more different types of jewels. All were the size of small eggs and there were heaps of them. There was no way Sikowitz could afforad all these on a teacher's salary. Along with that was a tool box and some black gloves.

"Wow," Beck breaths in a slight British accent. "There's no way he could afford these."

"As in officer," Tori says slipping into her role. "I must uphold justice. I've gotta tell my supervisor (dad)." She pauses to grab some raisin bran. "I am in _love_ with raisin bran!"

"Pop a wee bit in me mouth?" Beck asks. She puts some in his mouth. Both close the bathroom door, checking to make sure Sikowitz is still asleep. They sit in the living room. A long silence kept between them. Then Tori speaks up.

"My supervisor (dad)," She finally states. "Told me something interesting."

* * *

_(Flashback, 2 nights ago)_

_Tori was sitting on her couch watching some TV. Her mom was upstairs while Trina was doing whatever. Her dad had just come home and he looked exhausted. _

_"Hey dad," Tori says looking at him concerned. "You okay? You look exhausted."_

_"I'm fine Tori," He says stifling a yawn. "Just tired from this new case. It's a toughie."_

_"Really?" Tori asks interested. "What's it about?"_

_"Apparently," Her dad starts. "Several jewelery stores in this area have been robbed of precious jewels. You know, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, that kinda thing. They're about the size of golf balls. So far we haven't found a thing. No evidence. Clean job too. Whoever did this is briliant. We don't know what to do. All officers are working overtime to find something but nothing has come up. Anyway, Tori do me a favor, if you see anything suspicious please let me know."_

_"You got it dad," Tori says nodding. She yawns and says, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. 'Night dad." With that she gets up and kisses her dad's cheek, wondering what person is smart enough to outdo LAPD._

* * *

She explains everything to Beck in hushed tones and both agree to not say a thing until they go home the next day. Both fall asleep. As soon as Tori wakes up she stays silent for a moment. She immediately remembers the challenge until speaks, in his normal voice.

Not thinking, Tori jumps up proclaiming herself "victorious". She dumps raisin bran on him and runs out of Sikowitz's house. As soon as she comes out, she pulls out her Pear Phone and checks the time. 7 in the morning. She sighs and remembers last night. The jewels in the cabinet, tool box and gloves.

Her thinking ends when she sees Beck next to her.

"I told Sikowitz what happened," He says calmly. "Come on, Jade texted me last night and said everyone was at your house. We should tell them."

Tori nods and they start walking to Beck's car when Tori asks, "My house, seriously?"

"Yeah," Beck says smiling while running a hand through his messy hair. "I guess your house is our new hangout? Clubhouse? Meeting place?"

"Okay, okay," Tori says. "Got it." They hop in the car and ride to Tori's house. When Tori opens the door, she's surprised to see Jade on the couch with Cat, Andre and Robbie sleeping on the floor. Tori carefully approaches Cat and shakes her gently. A groggy Cat gets up and hugs Tori to death. After assuring Cat of what happened, she moves on to Andre as Beck wakes up Jade and Robbie.

"Okay now that you're all up," Tori says. "We need to tell you all something important about Sikowitz."

"What?" Jade asks irritably.

Tori mutters "Gank." underneath her breath but is certain Jade still heard her. "We think," Tori starts. "That Sikowitz could be a jewel thief." Tori goes on to explain what they saw and by the end she sees surprised expressions on Andre, Robbie and Cat's face. Jade is the only one who seems unfazed.

"Listen," Andre says. "I mean we know he's _weird _but a thief? That's a bit too much, even for Sikowitz."

"Are you sure they weren't fake, like props?" Jade asks.

"Fake," Tori says. "Really? If they were fake why were they underneath the sink and why did he tell us not to look there? Plus who keeps a tool box and gloves in a sink cabinet?"

Silence fills the room as no other explanation is brought up.

"I gotta tell my dad," Tori says firmly. She runs up and finds her dad coming down.

Surprised he says, "Hi sweetheart you're a bit late. Oh and your friends were here and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tori says interrupting. "I know dad listen, I think I found your jewel thief."

"Really?" He asks surprised. "Who?"

Tori explains how it was underneath Sikowitz's cabinet and how they were all just there with a toolbox and gloves. As she goes on, David Vega's face pales more and more. He had heard of Sikowitz but wasn't too happy about the fact that Tori was being taught by a jewel thief.

"I'll go tell the force," He says softly. "Honey you might need to come down to the station later. I'll call you if it's needed. Bring Beck with you too."

Tori nods and goes downstairs. Surprised to see that everyone except Beck and Jade have left. Beck looks up and says, "So?"

Tori sighs and says, "He says he'll go tell the officers but he might call you to come in so be ready just in case."

Beck nods and he and Jade leave without another word. Tori sighs and hurries up to get ready for school. Uncertain of wanting to see Sikowitz she still gets ready and she Trina go to school.

* * *

The bell rings as Tori hurries to sit next to Andre in the front row. The class waits several minutes, most unaware of the discovery last night. Then, out of the window, comes Sikowitz.

Andre sends a glance to Tori who shrugs.

"Congratulations," Sikowitz announces. "To Tori who won the great 'Sikowitz Sleepover' challenge. Here's your prize!"

He hands her a slice of moldy bread and says, "This slice of bread!" Seeing her confused face he also says, "Unless you would like a coconut?"

"I think I'll stick to the slice," Tori says. "of bread."

"Suit yourself," Sikowitz says with a shurg. "More coconuts for me." And on cue, he slurps some milk.

And then, a police officer walks into the room. Everyone turns to stare at him but he's only looking at Sikowtiz.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" The officer asks nervously. Seeing the teacher nod he continues, "LAPD would like to apologize for the accident this morning. We got a lead but turns out it's false so we apologize and thank you for your cooperation."

Sikowitz just nods and slurps more coconut milk. The young officer leaves. Sikowitz stops and says, "Yes Tori, I know you and Beck looked in the cabinet after I went to bed and told you not to."

"In my defense," Tori says. "I was curious. Besides, if it was bad you could have locked or something. And why were there jewels, that box and gloves?"

"Those were fake jewels," Sikowitz says. Tori sighs, knowing a smile is on Jade's face. "And those were props for the new play I'm directing." Now a smirk. "And my two leads will be Tori and Beck. You will play the detectives while Jade is playing the thief. Sinjin, lighting and effects. Robbie, Cat and Andre you'll be henchmen. Everyone else, scenery or extras."

The bell rings and everyone proceeds to go to lunch. Tori is the last one in the room and says, "I'm sorry Sikowitz. It's just it looked pretty suspicious and my dad told me about it a couple of days ago and... it just seemed connected. I'm sorry."

Sikowitz waves it off with his hand and says, "It's fine really. You're forgiven. Now, you need to go eat a turkey sandwich and join your friends."

Tori nods at Sikowitz's oddly behavior and leaves. When she leaves, Sikowitz opens up his bag and smiles at the gems in his bag.

"It's a good thing I kept them underneath my bed with the sandwiches."

* * *

***GASPS* He did have the jewels. Bad Sikowitz. So, scenario number two will come on Saturday. REVIEW! Also what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: Scenario 2: Hair

**So I'm back! I take it more people wanted to see Scenario 2 so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICtoriOUS! IF I DID, THEN THEY WOULD HAVE LOOKED IN THE CABINET.**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

_Inside of Sikowitz's bathroom cabinet was..._

* * *

Bags. Big black plastic garbage bags. Each one had a label. _Cat, Robbie, Jade, _and other names. Spying the one with her name on it, Tori opens the bag and her eyes widen. Inside the bag, is her _hair_.

"Oh my god," Tori breaths to herself. "What is wrong with Sikowitz?"

She quickly grabs another bag which is Jade's. She opens it and finds brown hair from when she first arrived and black hair with highlights, which was Jade's hair style right now.

She opens Cat's and isn't surprised to find red velvet cupcake colored locks with a touch of brown, Cat's true hair color.

Next is Robbie's, the curly jet black locks feel awkward, just like the person's head they sat upon.

Beck comes in and finds Tori going through hair?

"He has hair," She says softly slipping into police officer tone. "All of the hair!"

She finds the one with Beck's hair and opens it up. To say he's surprised would be an understatement. He runs his hands through his hair, a bit shocked that Sikowitz has it. It feels like it' normal length so how did they not notice this?

"Here's an odd one," Tori says. The bag said from Gibby. Inside though was a letter.

_Dear Uncle Erwin_

_I got this bag of dog hair! Sam, Carly and Freddie told me they didn't have a use for it so they let me take it home! When I got home, I couldn't figure out what to do with it. I though it would look nice on my shelf but then my friends and girlfriend might think I'm weird so I decided to send it to you._

_I know you're a high school acting teacher and may not have a use for it but I hope it reminds you of me when you see it or feel it. I hope you're doing well and please send my regards to that "special" group you hold close to your heart._

_Your Favorite and Only Nephew,_

_Gibby_

"Sam, Carly, Freddie," Tori mutters underneath her breath. She stops to grab some raisin bran. "Gibby. The same Gibby from iCarly? He's Sikowitz's nephew?"

Beck nods and says with a British accent, "I don't know about you dear but dear Gibson being his nephew makes so much sense, cheerio!" He adds this last part while touching her shoulder.

Tori takes out her Pear Phone and starts taking pictures. She needs to show this to everyone. They had the right to know...

* * *

Tori and Beck were on their way back to the Vega residence. When they got in, they were surprised to see Robbie and André sleeping on the floor. Cat was on the couch and Jade was nowhere.

Tori came over to Cat and gently woke her up. Cat's eyelids flickered and when they opened up, she squealed.

"Oh my god!" She says. "Did you win?"

Tori nods and finds herself being crushed to death by Cat. Gasping for air, Cat let's go of her and goes to wake Robbie while Beck wakes up André.

"Guys," Beck says. "Where's Jade?"

"I'm right here," Replies the said person. She's wearing her usual black clothes and black hair with blue and green highlights. She comes over and kisses Beck posessively giving a glare to Tori afterwards.

"Right," Tori says. "So, we found something interesting about Sikowitz and thought you should know." She takes a deep breath and says, "Sikowitz collects our hair in garbage bags."

It's silent until Rex speaks up and says, "You're joking right?"

Tori shows him the pics and says, "Look at the phone Rex, look at the _phooone_." She drags "phone".

She shows everyone the pictures and explains what happened. Everyone's face is different. Cat-shocked, Andre-dazed, Robbie-confused and Jade-unfazed.

"I can't believe it," Cat says breaking the silence. "Sikowitz's nephew is that Gibby kid!"

Everyone sighs. Of course Cat would be worried about the wrong thing. The weekend passes by as they try to figure out what to do about the whole thing with Sikowitz.

Monday came around fast and the last class before lunch was of course Sikowitz's. Everyone waits patiently as their favorite teacher is once again late. Like always, he came through the window.

The class went by fast for Tori who couldn't focus. Soon the bell rang and everyone except the gang left. Sikowitz, unsurprised sits on the stage, slurping coconut milk asks, "So what's on all of your delectable minds?"

"Oh," Tori says. "You know stuff."

"Really Vega," Jade says. "Alright Sikowitz why do have bags of our hair?"

Sikowitz looks at Beck and Tori and asks, "You looked underneath the cabinet didn't you."

Tori and Beck's, mostly Tori's, guilty face gave the answer away. Sikowitz takes a sip of coconut milk and says shrugging, "I don't know. It just came underneath my sink. I thought you all sent it. Then my nephew sent some dog hair and I decided to keep it with your hair. Honestly, I got no clue, it just showed up at my door."

"That makes no sense," Andre says. "I mean we didn't send it. Who did?"

Everyone looks at each other and gives up. Each except Jade apologize to Sikowitz and leave for lunch. A confused Sikowitz can't help but think:

_How did the hair come?_

* * *

An unresolved mystery! Yeah it stinks but it's almost midnight and I met my deadline! YES! SO PLease review! If you want scenario 3 please review. Should be up in a week or less. You know what to do. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Scenario 3: Helen

**And here we are, SCENARIO 3! Man, I'm starting to run out of ideas. It's cool I've got two more for sure and maybe that'll be the end. Oh well. So this has a little to do with Helen in Helen Back Again. Read on**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER HAVE NOR NEVER WILL OWN VICtoriOUS. IT BELONGS TO NICKELODEON AND DAN SCHNEIDER. WHY DAN, WHY!?**

* * *

_Inside of Sikowitz's bathroom cabinet was..._

* * *

A shrine. It was pretty basic. On the left and right side were photographs of a woman. An African-American who put her hair up and was standing in a movie theater. In the center were baggies. One had one that said hair. Another had movie tickets inside. In the back was soap, for women! There were other weird things and they all seemed to be connected back to Helen.

Tori only raised an eyebrow and closed the cabinet. So Sikowitz obsessed with a woman? No wonder the guy didn't have a steady girlfriend, or love life.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

You know, Sikowitz being obsessed with a woman doesn't really surprise me. I mean, after dealing with his coconut milk thing and other stuff in his class, this is pretty normal really. Lot's of people obsess over women and men, especially their exes. I wonder if this woman actually dated Sikowitz. The only thing that's really constant in this "Helen" shrine is movies. Tickets, a theater, maybe she's an avid movie goer or she works there.

Or maybe, he broke up with her and forget to get rid of the shrine? Okay, that sounded stupid. I mean what kind of person forgets about a shrine? Then again, we are talking Sikowitz who missed his girlfriend's pet cat named bunny. Point is, Sikowtiz is so out of the norm, who knows how his brain works. I shut the cabinet and take a deep breath. I step out and tell Beck or Malcolm that there isn't anything weird in there. He looks at me with disbelief but he lets it go.

_Next Morning_

Yay! I won the challenge! I'm so giddy that I actually run all the way home and when I get there, I see Beck there standing with an amused face. I'm huffing and puffing but I feel great!

I get my house key out and open the door. The living room is empty. I go upstairs, beckoning to stay quiet to Beck. I look in my room first and am surprised to see Jade hugging Cat . I look at Beck who whispers,

"Cat and Jade are really close," He says. "Cat gets scared during the night and Jade sleep overs a lot, it's almost like Jade lives at Cat's house.

"You're not-," I start but am interrupted.

"No," He says with a small smile. "Listen, she may not admit it but Jade loves Cat like a little sister. As bipolar as she seems, Cat's loyal to Jade and she cares too."

I smile but before I can say a thing I see Cat get up. She comes over and says, "We had fun last night. Debra Belmont is _really _funny."

My eyebrows come together in confusion as I say, "Debra Belmont was an actress who dealt in drama Cat. How is she..."

And again I'm interrupted again except by a cranky Jade. "Vega," She says while yawning. "Do us all a favor and shut up!"

"Well!" I say offended while crossing my arms. "Says the girl sleeping in _my _room."

* * *

**Skip to _Helen Back Again_**

_"My name is Helen," _Those were the words Tori heard. And her mind snapped back to the shrine in Sikowitz's bathroom cabinet. She heard "principal" and immediately went to side with Helen. This was her new principal, it wouldn't help to be on her bad side.

Again, Helen came in class and the tension between her and Sikowitz was pretty obvious. I wonder what would happen if I got them back together...

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I told Trina that she did a good job and she said her usual "of couse I did!" but she did give me a hug which is pretty rare. While Helen was still talking to her I snuck into her office and left a little note. Maybe it would help.

* * *

_At The End of The Day_

When I walked out with the group_, _I told them to look at Sikowitz and we all saw him holding hands with Helen. I gotta admit, they make a pretty nice couple. Agent Vega signing off.

* * *

**So yeah, this one was a bit rushed but I thought it was okay. I mean, it was obvious that there is some 'thing' between Helen and Sikowitz. So REVIEW! Also, send in ideas. I prefer PM's so that no one except me and the person who sent in know but eh, a review will work to. **


	5. Chapter 5: Scenario 4: Coconuts

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, sprained my wrist but it wasn't too bad so you know. OKay here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT. NEVER WILL, NEVER HAVE. ANYONE EXCITED FOR WANKO'S WAREHOUSE?**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

_Inside of Sikowitz's bathroom cabinet was..._

* * *

Coconuts. Stacks and piles of coconuts. Tori eyes widened and wondered how many coconuts were in there. Sikowitz probably went through 15 coconuts a day.

_Where does he get them from? _ Tori thinks to herself. Wouldn't anyone find this much of coconut consumption suspicious? Tori only heads out of the bathroom and shakes her head. She could tell Beck later.

She heads back with Beck and they sit there in silence. They could talk freely since Sikowitz was asleep but no way were they taking that chance. Tori couldn't believe she lasted this far. She would probably come in second, after all, Beck was the best actor in the group. It would be like going against André in a music competition or Jade in a... creepy/anger competition.

Tori only sighed and ran a hand through her hair while grabbing a hand of raisin bran. She wondered when the challenge would end. She was tired and wasn't sure she could stop her eyelids from drooping. Soon though, she couldn't control it and within minutes, was fast asleep.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I woke up with sun shining in my face. I hold in a groan at it and sit up. I'm not in my bed, I'm on a couch albeit an uncomfortable one. Oh... I'm at Sikowitz's house! I look over to Beck who's up himself. I guess the challenge goes on until I hear him say something.

"Hey what time is it?" He didn't ask in a British accent. He asked in his normal calm and new tired voice. That means, I won! I beat Beck in an acting challenge! Wooooooooo!

Before I know it, I'm dumping raisin bran on him and calling him a "freakish Brit"? Must be the lack of sleep. He walks out a minute later, hair full of raisins and bran and I can't help but laugh. He just raises an eyebrow and I shrug.

He drops me home which is empty. I guess mom and dad are at work and Trina's doing something. I go up to take a shower and come down refreshed and hungry. After pancakes I sit on the couch thinking. It's Saturday morning and I have no plans: yay. Maybe I should call André? Or Cat? No way was I calling Beck or Jade and with Robbie I don't want to hang out with Rex. I sigh, maybe today should be a solo day. Just lazing around.

I nod, that sounds pretty good actually. So, I get my laptop since I missed _iCarly _last night. Before I can do anything though, I get a video chat request, from Sikowitz. Should I answer? It could be some stalker or something. Yet, what if it is Sikowitz? This could be important. I click yes and on the screen pops up Sikowitz.

"Tori!" He cheers. "Congrats on winning the great "Sikowitz Sleepover"."

"Um thanks," I say nervously. "Say how do you know?"

"Beck." He replies straightforward. "Told me before you both left."

"Cool," I reply back. I know I should be acting happy but what if he found out. "Say Sikowitz, where exactly do you get all your coconuts from?"

He slurps some milk and replies, "Farmer's market mostly. My cousin who travels much also sends me some. I've gotten South American, European and Asian coconuts though they're aren't as good as LA coconuts. Well Tori as much as I enjoyed this chat I must go, my mother's here," I heard a crash behind him somewhere and he finishes, "This will be interesting." He sighs and leaves.

I lean back, so farmer's market? Not suspicious though, the man's really got to cut the habit. Who knows what crazy coconuts from around the world could do to his already mental head? You know, sometimes, just sometimes, Sikowitz really surprises me. At least he's an awesome teacher.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, This however was my last idea thus the last chpater. Sorry to end on such a sucky chapter but I had no choice. No more ideas. I can continue if only I get more ideas. Send them in. You'll get credit don't worry but unless not, this is the end. **

**If it's the end then I thank you to following this story. 1500 hits overall for my first Victorious story. Thanks!**

**If you don't want it to end, PM me or put an idea in a review. I read them all but remember rated T only!**


End file.
